


go for it

by aqd



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Yulma, lavi is the friend everybody needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: A little ficlet for the tumblr prompt: "When are you going to tell them you love them?"





	go for it

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me a prompt and a pairing on tumblr! a-q-d.tumblr.com  
> Have a nice day.

The music is too loud, the air too stifling and the little apartment too crowded. Kanda moves through dancing bodies, carefully balancing two full plastic cups in his hand. He already sees Alma. He’s talking to Lenalee, cheeks flushed because of the heat. Kanda’s eyes wander over his ruffled hair, his smiling mouth, his neck and somebody knocks into him and the cups out of his hands. They fall down and spill their content all over the dancing couple next to him, both of them fortunately hopelessly drunk and so Kanda disappears in the crowd, before they can detect the culprit.  
  
He’s too tired to be annoyed and for a moment he thinks about offering to drive Alma home, but since he’s a cowards he walks back to the table with cups and beverages. He just filled two of them, water for himself and lemonade for Alma, when somebody throws their arms around him.  
  
“Yuu!” Lavi, host and birthday boy, beams at him. He’s more than tipsy. “Yuu,” he repeats and embraces him tightly. “Man, I love you.”  
  
“Why the fuck are you always so clingy, when you’re drunk?” Kanda grimaces and tries to free himself, but to no avail. Lavi doesn’t want to let him go and so Kanda pats his back with a sigh. “There, there. And now fuck off.”  
  
“Are you having fun?” Lavi asks, still smiling. He draws back, but only to smooth Kanda’s shirt, tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear and hitch up one of his sleeves until both sides are symmetrical. “Now it’s better. You always look so unkempt without me,” he says with a smile and Kanda can’t even protest, because he’s right. Lavi is the one with a sense for fashion, while Kanda barely manages to find a pair of identical socks in the morning.  
  
“I think I’m going home,” he answers and has to repeat himself, because Lavi didn’t understand him.  
  
“Oh no,” he says with a pout and presses his shoulders. “Why don’t you stay some more and dance with Alma?”  
  
Kanda stares at him. He doesn’t like his smirk, not at all. “I don’t dance,” he answers evasively, but Lavi doesn’t buy it.  
  
“When are you going to tell him?” he asks and the smirk turns into a smile, warm and genuine. Kanda swallows hardly and shakes his head.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He tries to brush past him, but Lavi doesn’t let him. He takes his face in his hands, like he does sometimes, and smiles at him.  
  
“When are you going to tell him?” he asks once more. “That you love him.”  
  
Kanda stares at him and Lavi returns his look and doesn’t even tease him, when he casts his eyes down. “Stop acting like it’s so easy,” he mumbles and Lavi moves closer.  
  
“What?” he asks and Kanda repeats himself. “Oh, Yuu, I never said it’s easy. But I think you should go for it.” And then he leans closer and for a very weird moment Kanda thinks, he’s going to kiss him, but instead he reaches for his chin, turns his head and nudges their cheeks together. “You see that?” he asks, way too close for Kanda’s taste.  
  
“What-” He falters, because _now_ he sees it. Alma, still talking with Lenalee, keeps looking at them, biting his bottom lip, a soft frown on his face. “He’s-”  
  
“Jealous,” Lavi says with a huge grin and draws back. “Go for it.” He pats him on the back and wants to leave, but now Kanda is the one, who doesn’t let him go.  
  
“Wait, don’t just say that and then fuck off. What the fuck am I supposed to say?” he asks insistently and Lavi starts to laugh. “For fuck’s sake, you know I’m shit at this.”  
  
“Oh yeah, I know.” Lavi laughs even louder, but then he gets serious. “Say nothing. Just go to him, lay an arm around his shoulders and that’s it.” He smiles reassuringly at him and Kanda takes a very deep breath. “Yuu, he likes you. And also you’re really hot, so even if you blunder, he isn’t going to give a fuck.” He squeezes his shoulders and Kanda nods slowly.  
  
“Okay,” he says and Lavi pats him on the back once more, but stops as soon as Kanda deadpans at him. “This conversation never happened.”  
  
He starts to laugh and rolls his eye. “Of course it didn’t. And now go for it.” He winks at him and Kanda snorts.  
  
And so he does.


End file.
